Dreams
by Surrealtraversity
Summary: Sequel to "The Last Night," but can stand alone. After a storm destroys part of his home town, Miguel leaves to help rebuild. How does Kai deal with this? KaiMiguel and TalaBryan thrown in for the heck of it. Basically fluff. Kai's OOC again, sorry.


**Author's Note**: This is the sequel to The Last Night. It's not necessary to have read that to understand this. Just like The Last Night, this idea came from a song from Skillet called Comatose. I recommend it. It's really cool. At least read the lyrics. Seriously. That way you'll see exactly what inspired this fic! hahaha

Yes, I know Kai is OOC. Again. I'm sorry, but I can't help it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade, and I don't own the random but reworded phrases from the song Comatose by Skillet. I wish I did, but alas, I don't.

Read and Review! I'll love you forever! haha

* * *

Kai sighed and rolled over in bed, reaching for the one sleeping next to him. Or rather, the one that was supposed to be sleeping next to him. To Kai's dismay, the other side of the bed was cold and empty. The dream had seemed so real, that once again he woke up thinking that maybe the love of his life had returned. Alas, it really was just a dream.

Kai got up and made his way to the kitchen, sighing miserably. Tala was in the kitchen already, preparing breakfast.

"Well look what the cat dragged out of the bag! Or, should I say bed?" Tala laughed as he turned, hearing Kai enter the kitchen. After a moment, Tala frowned. "Did you have another rough night?"

"Yeah, I did," Kai nodded sadly.

Tala smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do for you. I can't even sympathize. Bryan and I have never been apart for more than two weeks, and those two weeks were hard enough. I can't imagine how hard this is for you."

"The dreams used to be comforting," Kai replied. "Now, they just seem to make things harder. I just don't want to even go to sleep anymore, because I know that he'll be in my dreams and when I wake up he won't be here."

"How long has it been since you even heard from Miguel?" Tala asked.

"It's been about a week since he called. Since he left I haven't talked to him for more than a few minutes at a time. Every time he thinks he has a bit of free time and can call, he always gets interrupted," Kai answered.

"Robert called yesterday and gave me an update. He said that he and the rest of the Majestics went over there to try and help."

"Miguel said he was planning on calling the Majestics for help when I last talked to him, since they were the closest team. I offered to go and help him, but he claimed it was too dangerous for me," Kai rolled his eyes.

Tala chuckled at that. "Miguel is so protective of you. I swear, the guy treats you like glass."

"I know," Kai laughed. "Part of me thinks it is incredibly annoying. Yet there's also a part of me that thinks it's incredibly sweet. I just wish that if he needed help he would have asked me, instead of telling me I had to stay here."

"Robert said it's been really hectic. There's a lot of debris from that storm that started all of this, and they had just gotten power back a few days before their arrival. Once power was restored, rebuilding could really start. Before, everything had to be manual. That was really hard on everyone."

"Yeah, that would be hard. I can't imagine trying to rebuild so much of a city without power," Kai said. "I can see, unfortunately, why Miguel would want to keep me away from that. Not that it would bother me, but like you said, Miguel is protective." Tala nodded in agreement, and went back to his cooking. There was silence for a while, before Kai finally sighed. "I really miss him."

"He'll be back though," came a voice from behind Kai. Moments later, Bryan stepped into view and walked over to Tala and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning," Bryan said as he grabbed a glass from a cabinet and began pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning," Tala smiled. "You're in a good mood. What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing," Bryan smiled innocently. "Can't a guy just be happy to see his boyfriend?"

"A normal guy can, yes," Tala laughed. "You, however, are not normal. You hate mornings. In fact, you're normally a complete jerk until you've had a cup of coffee! You're not even drinking coffee! What's wrong with you?" Tala asked suspiciously.

"Nothing's wrong. I just woke up realizing that today is going to be a wonderful day!" Bryan laughed.

Tala and Kai exchanged nervous glances. "What are you planning to blow up, Bryan?" Kai asked slowly.

Bryan gave him an indignant look. "I'm not planning on blowing up anything, you jerk." At that comment, Tala hit Bryan in the arm with the wooden spoon he was holding. Bryan gaped at him. "What was that for?"

"For calling Kai a jerk, and for not telling us what you're up to!" Tala smirked.

"I'm not _going_ to tell you, either!" Bryan laughed as he kissed Tala again quickly, before rushing out of the house and off to who knows where.

"He's up to something," Tala muttered.

"Yeah, that was just weird. I don't like it. Bryan being happy in the mornings is scary," Kai laughed.

"Hey, after breakfast how about we watch a movie?" Tala suggested. "I'm not really in the mood to go out anywhere today."

Kai nodded in agreement, and they ate breakfast in silence. Then the two of them walked into the living room. Kai immediately flopped down on the couch and grabbed one of the blankets that Miguel had left, wrapping it around himself for comfort.

"What do you want to watch?" Tala asked after a moment of searching through their movies. "I can't decide."

"Is '_Underworld'_ okay with you?"

Tala laughed and nodded, grabbing the movie. "Of course it is, Kai. You know that movie is one of my favorites!" Tala started the movie and plopped down into his self-designated chair. Tala threw a fit if anyone else that lived in the house tried to sit in his chair when he wanted it.

Kai and Tala watched the movie in silence. Once it was over, Tala stretched and put the movie away, before turning to Kai to ask what they should do now. To his surprise, Kai had fallen asleep sometime during the movie. Tala smiled and tucked Kai's blanket around him better. Tala brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Kai's face.

Tala turned to the bookshelf, searching for something to read to pass the time until either Bryan returned or Kai woke up. Tala was just about to reach for a book, when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him protectively. Tala melted into the touch, and turned in the embrace to face his boyfriend for the past six months.

"Come with me," Bryan whispered to Tala and led him out of the room, up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

"Bryan, what's going on? Where have you been and why have you been acing so weird today?" Tala asked.

"I got a call last night. The rebuilding is done. I went to the airport to pick up our friends. The Majestics came too, by the way. Miguel forced them. He said they deserved a vacation for helping him. They insisted on staying at a hotel, though. Now, what I need you to do is get dressed quickly so we can sneak out the back door so we won't wake Kai up."

"Why?" Tala asked, already in the process of grabbing clothes.

"One guess as to who would possibly want alone time with Kai," Bryan laughed. Tala grinned and quickened his pace. The two rushed out the door in no time, and jumped in Bryan's car. The two of them then took off to the hotel where the Majestics were staying.

Kai awoke at the start of the car, but didn't move. He didn't want to face the fact that despite his wonderful dream, he would wake up to still find himself alone. Kai pulled his blanket tighter around him, and was startled when he felt a hand brush his face gently. Lately when that happened he'd open his eyes to find Tala. This touch didn't belong to Tala, though. This touch set fire to his skin. Kai hesitated, but opened his eyes, shocked to see just who was staring back at him.

"I'm back," Miguel smiled gently. Kai only stared at him for a moment, before he lunged for Miguel and they both fell to the floor. Miguel laughed and pulled Kai into his arms lovingly. "I've missed you so much.

"I can't believe you're really here!" Kai exclaimed. He brought a hand up to Miguel's face, touching it gently, as if he believed he was still dreaming. Miguel laughed and took Kai's hand, kissing it before leaning in and claiming Kai's lips.

"I'm never leaving you for that long again," Miguel stated firmly, holding Kai as close as he could. "That was absolute torture for me, and for you as well, I heard," Miguel said as he and Kai cuddled on the couch together.

"As long as you never leave me for more than a week ever again, then you're forgiven," Kai laughed.

Miguel smiled and kissed Kai passionately. "I can't stand thinking about being away from you for even a minute, at this point!"

Kai smiled in content, resting his head on Miguel's shoulder. Miguel began playing with Kai's hair absentmindedly. "I have something for you," Miguel said quietly. Kai gave him a curious look, and Miguel reached one hand into his pocket. He pulled out a small box, handing it to Kai. Kai looked at Miguel again and received a nod, signaling to open it. Kai opened the small box, and gasped.

Inside, there was a beautiful silver bracelet, with an intricate design of a phoenix on it. Upon closer examination, Kai discovered a small engraving on it. Kai smiled when he read it. Despite the engraving being in Spanish, Kai had heard the words from Miguel enough times to know exactly what they meant. Some things don't lose meaning in translation.

"Do you like it?" Miguel asked quietly, gazing at Kai and waiting for a reaction.

Kai's smile brightened and he threw his arms around Miguel, kissing him forcefully. "I love it," Kai said as he put it on. "I love you, Miguel."

"I love you too, Kai. Happy anniversary."

Kai froze at that, and glanced up at Miguel. "What did you say?"

Miguel laughed. "I said that I love you."

"No, after that!" Kai asked, suddenly worried.

"Kai, when's the last time you looked at a calendar?" Miguel asked, suddenly amused.

"Not since I heard you were going to leave. I didn't want to be reminded of how many days until you left, and then I didn't want to be reminded of how many days you had been gone."

Miguel laughed at that, and kissed his boyfriend lovingly. "Kai, it's been three years today that we've been together. Now don't even think of apologizing, and don't get me something tomorrow because you forgot. Being here with you is the only thing I need."

Kai smiled at that, before getting up and pulling Miguel up with him. Miguel gave him a confused look, before allowing himself to be led upstairs. "Kai, where are we going?"

"To bed," Kai said as he yawned. "You just got off a plane and you've been overworking yourself for the past month. I know you have to be tired. Besides, it's come to my attention that I don't sleep properly without you anymore. I'm exhausted."

Miguel laughed as the two of them climbed into bed. Miguel pulled Kai close, and smiled. "You're right. I didn't get enough sleep while I was gone. Now we can make up for that."

"In more ways than one," Kai smirked as he kissed Miguel. Miguel gave him a curious look, but Kai just grinned and winked flirtatiously, before closing his eyes. Kai was asleep within minutes, looking happier than Miguel was sure he had looked in a while. Miguel gave his boyfriend one last kiss, before he too lay down and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
